In patients with human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) infection and other immunosuppressive diseases, one strategy for preventing infectious processes has been chemoprophylaxis or long-term suppression. However, drug toxicity and development of pathogen resistance have made this less attractive, as has the complexity of resulting drug regimens. Another approach would be detection of signals in serum or buffy coats by polymerase chain reaction (PCR) for pathogens such as Mycobacterium avium complex, cytome-galovirus, Mycobacterium tuberculosis, Pneumocystis carinii pneumonia, and perhaps others. PCR is being adapted for rapid screening. Initial efforts involve cytomegalovirus. A quantitative assay involving buffy coats is being assessed in patients with HIV infection, organ transplants, and cancer. This protocol provides valuable resources for assay development. An assay is being tested that is fast, reproducible, and inexpensive. - Human Subjects